Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wrecked Journey - Chapter 2
The new upcoming movie, Ralph breaks the Internet's story told by Panellope Von Schweetz's wiew! After finding out the secret about her, and her game, she enters the world of the internet with her sister, and Ralph. But after Pan gets lost in there, things will become more harder. With her new friends, will she be able to save her game, and become a truly safe racer in Sugar Rush? ￼￼ *Panellope Von Schweetz *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Wreck-It Ralph *Surge Protector * Bluetta BerryBlitz *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Sugar Rush racers and Citizens "Wha'... What do you mean, What Virus?" Ralph asked in confusion as she watched the twin helping the citizens get to the entrance. He knew there was something wrong with Pan, and the game. He just didn't really get it. "Shut up and help, Stinkbrain!" Vanellope added, carrying a few citizens with the ones that was following her to the port. Once the game was empty, Ralph blasted over to escape safely from it. Pan looked back once again. Her eyes watered a bit as she watched her home being destroyed. She looked at the palace, where she lived. The racetrack, where all the best races were kept. She could call out so many memories only in one moment. She glanced at the Kart Factory, where she made her kart. Her dream-kart. She couldn't believe all of these have gone...because of her. "Pan, Hurry!" Vanellope cut her off as she shouted back to her. Pan came back in mind to the situation and started running into the Game Central. She felt her heart pounding like crazy, as all the racers and citizens escaped from their game. Screaming and shouting could be heard in the Game Central, and everyone was guessing there, what happened? Did the Cy-bugs come back? Will they attack the arcade again? Surge protector rushed to the doorway of Sugar Rush when he saw the amount of people dashing out, bumping him into the floor in the big hurry. Panellope ran towards the entrance when she felt herself a bit heavier. She glitched like crazy which made it harder for her to move and get out from the plug before it's too late. She put her arm on her chest, having a weird feeling. She was scared, and shocked. "Pan!" Vanellope shouted in shock as she saw her sister on the other side, quickly using her teleportation powers to glitch to her and grab Panellope. They then luckily fall out from Sugar Rush, just in time before Mr. Litwak pulled the game out. Panellope slowly opened her eyes as she saw the empty plug of her game. Her eyes widened in fear. What should she do now? Sugar Rush was her home... Her life... What happened? She stood up slowly, feeling a low pain in her body because of glitching, when suddenly, a weird noise shot her ear. Ping.... . . . Ping.... Sudden silence has filled the Central. She turned to her sister, who was gasping eyes opened widely. Panellope looked down to her feet, and found some tiny... blocks? They seemed like pixels. Pan picked one up to see it closer when in her sudden glitch, the pixel glowed red, at the same time. The twin yelled, dropping the tiny part on the floor hearing the same high-pitching sound. It... Can't be true... She was falling into pixels! Surge quickly calmed down everyone looking back with sadness. "Panellope? What's going on?" Ralph asked the twin. Panellope sighed before giving up the clue. "It's... It's a long story... A secret, that was locked up in me. I don't know why.. Must be for reasons. She sighed again looking around. When the game was made, the programmers accidentally made a mistake. Into the system, a Virus has been entered, attacking the parts of the game, starting... with my sister. It broke her code into pieces, and inflented some parts of them. The programmers fixed up Vanellope from the remaining parts, but couldn't do anything with the other ones. Luckyly or not, who knows...They decided to avoid them from the game by using the left parts from Vanellope to make a character that will protect the game from it like a shield... And this character...is me." Gasps and worriness filled the whole place. " Taffyta was right. I'm the reason why all of you are homeless. If I wouldn't exist, Mr.Litwak could order a new steering wheel and fix the game." " Ha! I told you!" Taffyta yelled at them. Vanellope looked at the racer with frowning brows, than turned to her sister. No, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. Sis..." Vanellope rushed there quickly, standing in front of her to get her eye-connect. You know, we are twins, we're connected! If we say..." Vanellope stopped rumbling nearvously. She noticed her sister's emotional face with heads down. In her eyes, she couldn't see that sparkle, her usual happiness gave. Ralph slowly pulled back the president form her sister, comforting her gently. But, why didn't she tell us? Vanellope muttered, tears falling heavily from her eyes as she hugged Ralph tight. the big guy watched the others in fear. In a sudden movement, Bluetta stepped closer to Pan trying to give her a hug before she was pulled back by the Surge. He was now standing between them. He explained everything, that since Panellope's code isn't protecting her anymore she lost her grip over the Virus that was living in her programming for so long. She became the Virus herself. And for the safety, Viruses can't enter any game. "I'm sorry, but you mustn't touch her, even you're gonna inflect of her. That's the rule." "What? You can't keep her here, she's just a kid!" "I'm sorry but I have to. That's my job." Panellope could hear Ralph and Surge' s conversation that became shouting all over the place. Baricaded from the others. She was scared. What will happen now? Will she stay in the Game Central, avoid from everyone? Forever? She had so many questions, but it seemed to be that no answers so far. After a while Surge Protecter walked to her lifting himself down to her size. "Hey.. can you come with me, please?" Panellope nodded in sadness, and headed after her guide, giving a final glance back to her friends. They were worried. "Ralph? What have I done?!" Vanellope murmured,tears countinuing going down her cheeks hard. She of course blamed herself for everything. If she wouldn't want to change the game and left the track, making her gamer confused, this will never happen. She stopped for a moment, watching her sister crying. She wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault. Before even could say any word, Surge called her again. She carried on in sadness and silence, sitting onto the seat she was given in the center of the Game Central Station. Surge slowly put the do-not-enter sign around the small place, then put out lines saying: "Virus! Do not enter!" Panellope was completely broken down inside. Her worst nightmare became true... Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Movies